There are many conventional techniques to produce YBCO materials, the most common of which is pulsed laser deposition. This technique has been the leading commercial technique to grow YBCO films in a c-axis crystalline orientation. These YBCO films have successfully produced c-axis Josephson Junctions (JJs) that have been utilized to produce superconducting wires, sensors, and other applications.
Improved techniques for producing YBCO materials, including JJs, are needed.